Sabria's Chronicle (Discontinued)
by TheImmortalOne50
Summary: This story tells of a different timeline in a different universe ruled by a single being simply known as the Emperor. Join Sabria as she faces hardships, struggles to find out more about herself and the essence of time. AU. Rated T for Teen. On hiatus for now.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Well, here's my new rewrite of Sabria's Saga. Same name, but the story in question has changed vastly. I do hope the story is to everyone's liking (myself included) and has fun reading each chapter as I release it. Without further ado, here is chapter 1.

 **Meanwhile, in Timeline 5.**

Somewhere on a different timeline there existed a particular being whose desire was the destruction of anything and everything, including that of his own family. Why he became so power hungry is probably thanks to the staff he just so happened to "find." It had a red orb which sat on the very top of the staff white the rest of it was black in color.

The being in question is named Xiphos, his appearance was that of an elderly man dressed in black and white, his beard was gray and wrinkly while most of his hair had degraded over time. When he declared himself proud Eternal Emperor of the Universes after having used the power of his staff to ensnare and enslave anyone he came across, he induced a great deal of fear into everyone from every planet and moon.

For Xiphos, simply having the inhabitants under his thumb wasn't enough to sate his lust for power so he did something no one thought was possible. He began accessing dark magic through the use of his staff to harvest the life energy of anyone he came across but he was unable to harvest the energy of those he deemed to be "weak."

One after another, every individual Xiphos consumed only added a small portion of power to his own, much to his great annoyance. Desperate to find suitable powerful individuals, he began locating and harvesting the life energy of the Supreme Kais located in the far reaches of the 5th universe but found his magic had zero effect on them and fled after being easily overwhelmed by two Supreme Kais.

"Dammit! Why isn't my magic having any effect on them? These Supreme Kai should be mortal, right? I can't seem to sense they're ki, so that can't be the case…" Xiphos thought to himself after fleeing the fight, grievously injured by the combined might of the Supreme Kai of Time the Elder Kai. Even with the injuries sustained, Xiphos was able to slip away amongst the smoke he conjured up.

Several days after the sudden attack, the two Kais were pondering on what they're next move is. "This isn't good… it doesn't matter where we hide, he'll still find us. We need to come up with a plan of action." The Supreme Kai of Time pondered on the situation, trying to think of a way to take down Xiphos before all life is extinguished. She didn't come up with any ideas that day, the Elder Kai beside her was looking through the universe for something.

"Elder Kai, just what do you think your looking for?" The short, pink colored Kai asked her comrade who didn't respond to her question at first. But after a few minutes of searching, the old Kai turned his attention to Chronoa who was now impatiently waiting for a response.

"Hope. That's what I'm searching for." Elder Kai responded to Chronoa who gave him a weird look and turned her gaze towards the sky.

Several thousand light years away, Chronoa and Elder Kai noticed Xiphos heading to a planet inhabited by countless millions of people that he intends to consume. "This isn't good. We need help! Can't Beerus help us?" Chronoa suggested, but Elder Kai shook his head in disbelief.

"It's Lord Beerus. Please learn some manners." A voice echoed from behind the two and quickly turned around. Standing before them was a rather tall man with a ring around his neck and carried a rather unusual staff in his right hand. He casually waltzed over and gently tapping the ground with his staff, conjured up an image of what was happening right now.

"Whis… dangit. Its happening again, isn't it? Why can't we have some level of peace for once? Is that too much to ask for?" Elder Kai said with a sigh, watching the image projected from the staff as Xiphos begins siphoning the life of everything on the planet he was hovering over. Upon further inspection, Chronoa and Elder Kai noticed the inhabitants of said world are fighting back with everything they have.

Before they're very eyes, a barrier was conjured over the entire planet, temporarily shielding the people below from the effects of Xiphos' siphoning magic. Adding more power to the spell, the barrier begins to crack under the pressure, much to Elder Kais' fear but Whis was unmoving, still watching on. However, what happened next caught both the Supreme Kai of Time and Elder Kai by surprise.

The three of them then noticed a green and red energy beam shoot through the barrier and make contact with Xiphos, catching him by surprise but survived the attack with little to no injuries. "Xiphos the Unyielding huh? I was wondering when you would show your face here. Rumor has it you were heading to a planet in this sector, but we never thought you would come here of all places! Why have you come here? We're a weak species you know, not many of us know the art of battle. Save for me."

After those words left Tavurth's mouth, Xiphos halted his attack for a few, moving his staff to his right hand and began to speak. "Well now, what nonsense is that? A fighter are you? You couldn't even fight a cold, lest an army of all things. And from the looks of it, it would appear your power is inferior to mine, maybe even that of a Supreme Kai. But that is about to end. I can't let an ant like you slip through my fingers. Time to get serious." Xiphos declares, throwing his staff away and taking his jacket off, his power increasing more than before and charged forth at Tavurth, dealing significant damage to him.

With the last attack, Xiphos sent Tavurth crashing down to the planet below, much to it's peoples fear and shock. They all scattered as Xiphos slowly descended down to the ground below, landing in front of Tavurth who could barely move from the sudden onslaught. Not giving up for even a moment, Tavurth finally punched Xiphos in the face with little effect, the annoyed man grabbing the weaker one by the neck and tossed him aside.

"You assumed I came here just to consume or torment your people, yes? Oh hoe painfully wrong you are. Remember the first law I put in place after I conquered the universes?" Xiphos asked Tavurth who struggled to get up from the strong attack. He hadn't forgotten, at the start of each month a single person of each planet must be sacrificed to Xiphos in exchange for the survival of said planet.

But this wasn't the only law put in place, there were four more after that. The 1st law of course, as discussed above, required a single person of a planet sacrificed to Xiphos so he may experiment on them. Law number two prohibited the art of combat or rebellion against Xiphos unless he allows it such as death battles, the third law required everyone to donate a fraction of their power to Xiphos and expect to be killed immediately afterwards, the fourth law forbids the use of magic that isn't in Xiphos' possession no matter who it is. The fifth and last law prohibited any kinf of Kai from interfering with his plans, even though they are supposed to be peace keepers.

"How could I forget? We are supposed to donate one person to you, but it isn't time yet. That's at least two days from now. If you gave us more time, we-" Before Tavurth could finish his sentence is pinned to the ground by the use of Xiphos' magic, leaving him completely paralyzed. "I don't care what day of the month it is, when I ask something you better damn well give it to me this instant!" Xiphos stomped the ground with his foot, destroying much of it with little effort.

"Please, Emperor Xiphos. We need more time to think, a moments notice is too sudden for us! Please, we implore of you!" When Tavurth begged Xiphos, he removed his staff from the appointed position, releasing Tavurth from the spell and began walking towards the center of the planet. Stopping for a moment and looking towards the sky, it looked as though he was going to leave the planet and consider Tavurth's offer.

"Hear me, citizens of Planet Rave! Heed my warning, for I shall not repeat it again! One of you has been sneaking onto my planet and stealing some of my supplies! This has bern going on in a matter of only two months and came to my attention merely days ago! Whoever has been stealing from me, step forward this instant or all that you hold dearly will be destroyed in an instant! Let this one be an example of what happens to those who steals from me and expect to get away with it alive!" With a simple wave of his staff, Xiphos shot a beam at a random villager, instantly killing them in the process and disappeared moments later.

After that sudden death, everyone went into a sudden panic and started running amok while Tavurth approached the now deceased person, placing his hand over the girls eyes and sealed them shut. "Dammit all... not again. This is the third time this month that it happened. But who could possibly steal from Xiphos? Nothing can escape his gaze, can it? And why would anyone want to steal from him? It doesn't make any sense..." While he pondered on the situation, he was approached by a villager.

"Tavurth, we were thinking about who we should give up in exchange for our freedom. We were hoping you would listen to us." The male short villager said, Tavurth finishing his burial of the deceased and got up from the ground, wiping off the dirt from his clothes and turned his attention to those gathered before him. However, what he saw next to one of the villagers was a small child, wearing a blue hat but the clothes themselves were tattered rags.

"No... you can't be serious. Not her! Xiphos has no need for someone like around! She-" His voice was interrupted by the seriousness he could see on the villagers faces.

"Please, hear us out Tavurth. Over the past few days, we have noticed this girl strangely disappearing at random as we noticed at first. But upon further inspection, we saw the girl had been sneaking at exactly four A.M. and flew off to space, we didn't even know she was capable of this feat. Therefore, we propose we sacrifice this child, named Sabria to Xiphos so we may yet live." The same villager Tavurth spoke to earlier said to him, unable to listen any further.

 _Sabria, a thief? No, it can't be... I've known that child ever since she was conceived into this world but to find out she's the thief... no, I refuse to believe this! But it would appear the other villagers aren't going to listen me. How truly sad this is... to lose such a brilliant child all in one day..._ The man slumped down to the ground, finding it very difficult to take all of what he had heard in.

"I suppose I won't be able to convince you otherwise. Give me two hours and I'll give you my answer." After hearing those words, the villagers sighed in disbelief and went on their way, leaving the girl on the floor who had tears streaming down her face, unable to bear the thought of being a prisoner of _that_ man. In fact, the very thought terrified her to the point of shivering cold even though the weather outside was nice and hot.

Struggling to take in all what she heard, Sabria quickly rushed to the side of Tavurth and quickly saw he had the same expression on his face as she did, much to her surprise. "There's just no way I can give her up like this... Sabria is such a disciplined child, she would never stoop so low as to steal from anyone, much less an Emperor. What should I do?!" Tavurth tried to think of an easy way out of this, but all his ideas came to one simple conclusion that he thought he could get away with: Give Sabria to Xiphos.

Several hours had passed with Sabria and Tavurth sitting in the exact same spot as before, not moving at all, the muscles completely came to a screeching halt while the rest of the villagers were anxious as to what Tavurth's response would be. "Do you think he'll just turn her over? After all, they are like father and daughter." One villager spoke up while looking towards the two casually sitting on the ground.

"What are you talking about? Of course he'll hand her over, regardless of the relationship between him and Sabria!" Another villager spoke up, earning the annoyance of a few villagers but not all of them. Some were in great disagreement while the rest, not so much.

"And how the hell do YOU know that? For all we know he could be planning to save her life!" A rather young villager spoke up which angered the other villager who opposed him. Soon, all the villagers save for Tavurth and Sabria were engaged in a rather heated argument about weather or not Tavurth would really save Sabria's life or hand him over to that... monster of a man.

This argument continued on and on for what seemed like hours until finally, he spoke up. "That's enough! I've made my decision." Tavurth loudly yelled, a silence overtaking much of the atmosphere. Taking a deep breathe, it was obvious as to what his decision was, earning a saddened glare from Sabria. "We have no choice but to... to... hand Sabria over to Xiphos." His words echoed throughout the land, some of the villagers sighs were a mixture of relief and sadness, but regardless of what they thought Tavurth's mind was made up.

"That's what I thought you'd say." Xiphos suddenly appeared behind Tavurth, catching him by surprise and saw the frail girl was already in Xiphos' left hand. Waving his staff, he created a portal just ahead of him but before he was going to leave, Xiphos placed the girl on the ground and turned his attention to the villagers, inducing a great deal of fear into everyone including Tavurth with his menacing stare.

"Emperor Xiphos? Is the something the matter? We gave Sabria to you, so you can-" Shortly after he said those words, he felt a sharp pain run through his heart as a bright red beam shot out of Xiphos' finger on his left hand, scaring all the villagers in the process and saw as Sabria ran past Xiphos to Tavurth's side. A deep hole appeared at the center of his chest where his heart used to be. Sabria was baffled by what she had seen before her very own eyes and soon after, tears began to form in her eyes.

"Damn you, Xiphos... why did... you... betr..." Tavurth could utter no more words for he had quickly succumbed to his wound. Sabria was now crying over his chest, unable to bear the pain of seeing the one man he cared about the most die before her very own eyes. But Sabria was quickly grabbed by Xiphos who was getting tired of the girls annoying cries and screams following the death of Tavurth and wacked the girl with his staff.

"One day, you'll thank me for this. But now is not the time for that, we leave." Xiphos soon left the planet with Sabria, leaving the villagers devastated by the death of the one man they looked up to as a whole. And what happened to Sabria and Xiphos after this sudden turn of events? Well, guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter!


	2. Captured!

**Author's Note:** Last chapter was very good, but as the story progresses, I plan to improve each chapter one by one. And I apologize for the long wait. See, my dad bought me Hyperdimension Neptunia Rebirth;1 November of 2016 but at the time I neglected it… until recently. And now that the 2nd and 3rd games have been released on GOG, I've been looking forward to… ah, let's cut the small talk and get on with the show!

Several weeks had passed since the abduction had taken place, when Xiphos took it upon himself to locate the thief and teach him/her the true meaning of fear and despair, not caring who that person was. After having captured Xiphos, well… it would be easier to explain to you, the viewers, what transpired.

The one person the villagers all looked up to… was now lying on the ground, dead after suffering a devastating attack from Xiphos himself who is a rather renowned magician and specializes only in magic that interested him. Not long after the death of Tavurth, the entire village went into a wild panic, flapping their jaws and waving their arms around as they ran around while one single girl was standing a distance from Tavurth.

Seeing his death before her eyes shocked her, tears streaming down her face and rushed towards Tavurth in a bid effort to somehow save his life. But upon checking his pulse, the petite girl was quick to discover the man before her was confirmed to be deceased, a hole in the same place his heart was.

"No… it can't be. You told me you wouldn't… die… so why? Why did you leave me?! Why!?" The girl yelled at the skies as loud as she could, earning the annoyance of Xiphos who appeared before her and grabbed the small girl by her throat. She could tell the look in his eyes… were that of a heartless old man who reveled in death and destruction, chaos and fear.

Upon discovering an opening, the girl kicked Xiphos as hard as she possibly could and dashed forth away from him but felt a presence grab her from behind and slam her hard to the ground, a staff stabbed to the ground next to her right eye. "You little brat… you've got some nerve kicking me in the face like that. Did you expect me to suffer any injury from that, huh?! Typical mortals… so stupidly confident in their abilities. No matter… I have what I came here for. Come along, girl."

Xiphos ordered his new prisoner, waving his staff and creating a pair of cuffs on the girl's wrists and legs to restrict her movement but to his surprise, the girl refused to give in. She kept on yelling and fighting back by heading Xiphos when he picked her up, so he whacked her with the backend of his staff, rendering her unconscious. How tragic this has become.

 **Somewhere in an unknown location.**

Hidden away from the frigid wasteland of Planet Rave on a planet tucked away from the far reaches of the North Galaxy was a lonely planet, orbiting a singular red giant star but no moon orbited the planet. On the planet itself, simply entitled Planet 1102, was a rocky surface with a single tall structure that donned the landscape and appeared to be that of a temple, with four pillars surrounding the temple on the corners.

Deep within said temple there were guards everywhere, each holding some sort of staff-like object that was much taller than the guards who were dressed in red and blue with a mask to cloak their identity. Further down the series of brick wall hallways there exists a singular cell room with a number on the metal door as well as several cracks on said door and dents.

 _00125003_

Inside said room was one figure, chained to the wall with long wavy green colored hair and wearing the exact same clothes as before. On her forehead was a single red bruise, the girl wincing in pain, unable to move her arms or legs. They were completely immobilized by the chains surrounding them. It was filthy inside, several cracks on the walls, some cob webs and water dripped slowly from the cracks in the ceilings, possibly due to being neglected for so long.

"Hello? Cleaning service." The silence in the room was interrupted by a loud banging, the metal opening with a creaking sound and in came a man with a mop. It seemed as though he were cleaning the room even after it was neglected for so long. It wasn't just the room he was cleaning… he had a loin cloth as well as other supplies stashed on a cart he brought in, possibly for cleaning the wound on the girl's forehead.

First, what the man did was mop the floor from left to right, making his way towards the walls and wiped away the countless cobwebs with the broom he brought with him. Next, he sprayed the walls with a liquid that seemed to be repairing much of the damage done to it and finally, he made his way to the girl and started cleaning the wound on her forehead, but she winced in pain.

"Your luck you got away with just a bruise. Next time he could tear your arm off and not turn a shade. Stay still or the wound will reopen!" The man dressed in blue said to the girl who constantly tilted her head when he tried cleaning the wound inflicted upon her by Xiphos. After he finished washing the wound with his loin cloth, the black haired man placed a bandage on the girl's forehead and began to take his leave.

"Why?" The girl finally spoke up, earning the attention of the man who took one step out the doorway.

"What?"

"Not what, why. Why do you insist on following him? You know he's only using you for his own personal gain. Quite frankly, I'm surprised someone like you is following hi-" Her words were cut off by the man's sudden glare at her, frightening her.

"Why I follow him doesn't concern you. I strongly suggest you refrain from asking such idiotic questions, lest you want to be the next person to die by his hands." With those parting words, the man left the cold, dead cell room much to the girl's sadness. No one had ever spoken to her like that before, not even Tavurth would have stooped so low as to use cheap tactics such as that.

"Well, at least he was kind enough to clean this room and my wound." The girl said to herself, looking around and noticing the cracks in the wall were gone, the cobwebs were absent and the ground itself was looking as though it were just added. Also, the wound on her forehead was treated to which she finds to be most unusual. In the time she's spent here, not once did anyone come over to tend to her wound or even clean her cell room, up until a few minutes ago.

 _How long has it been since that man entered this room, only to not only clean it but also tend to my wound? This doesn't make any sense… why would Xiphos send one man, after all this time, to my room just to make it nice and clean? There is much that I do not know here, such as Xiphos' objectives or why he has so many guards here. Do they serve him willingly or is there a different method he's using here? No no… the real question isn't exactly pertaining to what he's doing, it's why he's keeping me chained up here, with only one injury. Wait a second… what he said back on my home planet. Did he somehow figure out who the thief was with a simple trial and error method? Or is it something more complex…?_

Meanwhile, down the hallway away from the prison-like area, the same man from earlier is walking alone with his cleaning supplies, sweat dripping down his face after what he did. "Well, damn, this isn't good. I was supposed to clean her room at exactly 0600, but I missed the deadline by a mere five minutes. This isn't going to look good on my personal record. I must give my report to Xiphos, but leave out the part about missing the deadline. Maybe… just maybe, it'll work. I still don't get it though… why had Xiphos been keeping _that_ girl here for what, six or seven years? Poor thing… she must be suffering right now. Can't say I blame her, seeing as though the one man she cared about the most died before her very own eyes…" The man continued to talk aloud, much to the displeasure of the numerous guards scattered all over the temple white at the same time pacing back and forth, very nervous of Xiphos finding out of what he just did.

"What was it? Cleaning that girl's room like that?" A familiar voice echoed from afar, a lonely man approaching the one who cleaned little Sabria's room. Xiphos had arrived and from what the guards could tell, he was not happy of the things he heard just now. "Now, why would you try to clean Sabria's room when she's my prisoner? It seems you lack the correct knowledge to make sure that girl is having a living hell here and what do I see? A useless servant disobeying my direct orders!" Xiphos retorted, stomping the ground which destroyed much of the environment around him.

"Forgive me… the orders you gave me weren't very clear." The man attempted an apology but was thrown across the hall with a simple wave of his hand.

"Actions carry more weight than words… best you remember that. I guess it wouldn't be fitting to kill you, seeing as though countless guards were killed in the past few months… I'll let you off with a warning. Next time I won't be so merciful. Now then, back to that girl… how is she faring under these harsh conditions?" Xiphos asked the janitor who cleaned Sabria's room, swallowed heavily, took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Well, my Emperor, she isn't doing too bad. She refuses to eat any of the food we provide her, she even headbutted me a few times and that was a month ago. But was it really necessary to chain her up like that? It restricts her freedom of movement, she can only move her head. Sir, I still don't understand why you keep her around, seeing as though you've been frantically searching for the one who-" Before he could finish, Xiphos walks right past him, injuring him slightly.

"My my, are you talking down on me? You know it isn't nice to treat someone as such. This girl is… different than the other people I've captured. Unlike the others who begged for freedom, for food and water, for the right to speak freely, this girl doesn't beg for those things. In fact, ever since I picked her up six, no seven years ago she has been both stubborn and quiet, she refuses to speak to me no matter what I do. Even though I tried using magic to sway her will, she resisted it after only four uses. How frustrating these turn of events are… well it really makes no difference. No matter who it is I come across, there is not one being in the universe that can defy me." Xiphos proudly said, making his way down the series of hallways to where Sabria was while the man from before fell to his knees, sighing in relief that his life was spared.

Meanwhile in little Sabria's room, she was staring at the floor, hearing footsteps nearing her room and knew exactly who was about to enter her room. The door was soon forced open by a rather large man and slammed the door shut after him, placing the staff on the ground which floated in place and took a few steps towards the girl. "Ah, my sweet little Sabria… so small and fragile. How long has it been since we last spoke? Weeks? Months? Or perhaps it's been years? One tends to lose track of time… your probably wondering why I came to visit you today or your already aware of my being here, yes? I'm going to ask you the same question as I did before… what artifact did you steal from me?" Xiphos calmly asked Sabria who still refused to speak.

Growing ever so annoyed by Sabria's silence, Xiphos summoned his staff and fired a ki blast in the form of a purple beam that attacked the left side of her face, grazing her by just a little. "You see this? This is what power is, something someone like you can't possibly comprehend. How fascinating this… it was only six years ago that my power level was in the early millions, not nearly close enough to that of a Supreme Kai. However, after absorbing the ki of three civilizations, it increased even more than before. In your case, Sabria, I haven't taken any of your ki. Do you wish to know why?" Xiphos inquired of Sabria who was still ignoring his words, turning her attention to the ground beneath her feet.

"So be it… since you still refuse to answer me, perhaps one of your comrades will be more than happy to give me the answers I seek." Upon hearing those words, Sabria's expression changed to that of a very worried look, which earned quite a sinister smile from Xiphos. Taking his leave, Xiphos disappeared from the cell room, much to Sabria's displeasure.

"Comrades…? What is he referring to? I know not of such a thing, not even back on my homeworld. Unless he's referring to… oh dear bacon no. Is he going back to my world to decimate it before he stole someone from the surface? Please, anything but that. I can't stand the sight of seeing my friends in trouble…" Sabria mumbled to herself, with Xiphos listening in to most of what was going on and went towards his own personal room.

Inside the room was massive, several bookshelves donned much of the landscape as well as a throne at the very center of said room. Xiphos placed his staff on the usual pedestal and sat on his throne, pondering on what he should do next. "That girl… what was her name again? Sabin? No, that can't be it… Sukin? That's not it either… maybe my memory isn't what it used to be from back then. And her ki… it seems normal to the naked eye, but I know better. There's something rather unique about her. Is it the hair color, her eyes… no, that can't be it. Was I too rough with her?" Xiphos asked himself, sipping a cup of wine one of his servants prepared for him.

"My lordship, whenever you have a prisoner you have to treat them as refuse, not even worth acknowledging." A voice echoed through the large room as a lonely man approached the Emperor, wearing a ceremonial garb colored black and red and had a strange symbol on the back of his right hand.

"Toumin… what brings you here? I thought I told you to oversee the destruction of a certain planet in this universe." Xiphos surprisingly asks the man with short, dark green colored hair who appeared beside him in an instant.

"My liege, you really mustn't be so soft with that girl, especially since she's labeled as a thief by both you and her own people. What you should do is punish more, or should I say torture. It doesn't matter how strong one's will is, it can and will be broken. You just need to apply a certain amount of pressure to her." Toumin explained to Xiphos who smiled at his suggestion and thought about whether or not he should go through with this idea.

Meanwhile, in Sabria's cell, the girl gazed at the ceiling above her, tears running down her face in disbelief. "Please, someone… anyone, save me from this living hell. I don't think I can survive for much longer. I can't stand the sight of seeing my homeland get devastated at the hands of that accursed monster…" Sabria sadly spoke to herself, trying to whistle for anyone but found she was unable to.

 **Somewhere in Universe 7.**

"Whis, what are we going to do? This girl you kept on talking about is nowhere to be found. Honestly…" Chronoa impatiently waited for Whis' answer as he looked into his staff for the girl he heard so much about. Ever since her capture, a rumor went about that the girl had stolen something from Xiphos in Universe 5 which intrigued Whis, Elder Kai and Chronoa to the point of attempting to recruit her no matter what.

"Patience. I'm scouring all 12 universes for her but for some strange reason, she's nowhere to be found. Maybe I'm not looking hard enough…" Whis calmly said, much to Chronoa's annoyance.

"Is she really who you think she is? If so, then we might have a chance after all." Elder Kai inquired of Whis who didn't turn his gaze from his staff. For a few minutes, there was a great deal of silence surrounding the planet the three were on, with Chronoa and Elder Kai becoming more impatient than before.

"Found her! She's in a galaxy tucked deep within Universe 5, on a small unnamed planet. That's strange… there seems to be a battalion of guards there as well as servants." Whis noted on what he was viewing through his staff.

"Then let's go already!" Elder Kai hastily wanted to leave but was stopped by Whis.

"Not yet… we're going to need some help before approaching it. And I know just the place…" Whis said, tapping his staff and teleported him, Elder Kai and Chronoa to a far away place from Lord Beerus' world after seeking refuge from Xiphos even though he chose to remain in Universe 5.


	3. A Small Skirmish

**Author's Note:** On the third chapter already? I must admit, I do feel I'm going a bit too fast, but eh no matter. Well, I decided to release the 3rd chapter earlier than usual due to having missed a chapter last week so I'm making up for it today. I'm sure your all aware of the next arc coming out on DB Super soon which is why I have decided to rush things a bit. I appreciate any and all reviews, favorites ((Hey now, the readers are gonna get annoyed by this)). Yeah, your right. Getting started now...

 **Meanwhile, in the lonely prison.**

"Why did I feel… threatened those days ago?" Sabria asked herself, sweat dripping down her face after having been harassed by Xiphos several days ago when he asked the same question as he usually does. For the first time, Sabria felt threatened by Xiphos even though she's been held captive all this time.

"Well it doesn't matter. I'll never give it to his heretics or his lies!" The poor girl declared but fell on deaf ears, for no one was listening in to her small talk. Trying to escape as usual, the girl tried breaking the chains with all her might but it was in vain, blood began dripping down her arms and felt a great deal of pain overcome her body as a result.

Sabria was heavily breathing after attempting to break out of her prison for over two hours, her arms becoming dangerously exhausted to the point of breaking apart completely. "No, I can't let it end like this. I have to escape this place and find help… but where? I haven't been able to contact _him_ in a very long." The green haired girl noted to herself, surprised her pleas for help weren't going through no matter how much pain she endured.

"This doesn't make any sense… before my capture at my birth, I was able to freely contact him just long as he wasn't in a bad mood. But yet… something's not right. Ever since my capture, I could hear only silence…" Sabria pondered on the events leading up to her birth and her eventual capture. But yet, there was little she could remember at this point for she felt a great deal of fear overtake her at that exact moment.

 _What is this… strange feeling overtaking? Its unlike anything I've ever felt before. Certainly it can't be despair, right? Ever since I was kidnapped, I swore to never show any emotion to that man who dares to call himself Emperor when, huh… is there someone in this or any other world who can pose a serious threat to Xiphos? That… is not an easy question to answer._

In the process while Sabria pondered on who could possibly be stronger than Xiphos, the cell door creaked open to reveal a man wearing a suit and tie and donned a scar across his left eye. "Well hello my dear Sabria. It's been awhile since I last visited your cell. Your not looking so well today." The man noted to Sabria, noticing the sweat dripping down her face.

"Your seem to be sweating heavily. Here, let me help you." The black haired man said, inching towards the helpless girl as she closed her eyes, bracing herself for an attack but felt a different sensation on her face. Opening her eyes, Sabria noticed the man was wiping away the sweat from her face with a handkerchief.

"Wha-?" Just as Sabria let her guard down, the man slashed the side of her face with a knife he had carefully hid under his left sleeve. Blood soon followed after the wound was inflicted upon her but for some reason, Sabria did not have the expression that the man was hoping for.

"Oh, what's this? No wincing in pain? I was sure you were more vulnerable than this… interesting." With those words, the man walked over to the doorway where he brought in a bunch of other "supplies" much to Sabria's disdain.

"Our illustrious Emperor, Xiphos sees you as someone worth acknowledging and keeping alive, something I myself, who has served him for countless years, disagree with. Over the many years under his service, I noticed the countless lives he chose to spare and later destroyed him because they annoyed him. However, there is one person he neglected to torture… you." The man began to explain to Sabria who simply closed her eyes.

 _My boot, why does he choose NOW of all times to annoy me with his cryptic nonsense about serving Xiphos and of what, the countless people he spared? Man, I'm going to have a heart attack one of these days… listening to all this bullsh*t and whatnot. Honestly, why can't he talk about something that isn't so darsh garnned depressing and pointless? Well, guess it's time to stare at the wall beside me. If I ignore him, he might go away…_

Just as her thoughts were being put into place, a knife flew at flying speeds past her cheek, damaging it slightly. "I don't appreciate being ignored you know. Honestly, why can't you show me a little respect? Is that so difficult to comprehend?" Said the man who just threw the knife towards Sabria's direction, grazing her ever so slightly.

"Tell you what, since I'm in such a good mood…" The man began to speak and slashed the chains holding Sabria in place using a sword he pulled out of his shirt. "Why don't you attack me with all your might? There's something about you that sets you apart from the others, especially Xiphos." The sword wielding man said with a sinister smile donning his face, Sabria slumping to the ground with a confused expression on her face.

 _What did he say? Did he expect me to fight him so willingly after he nonchalantly threw not one, but two knives at my general direction without so much as a warning. Strange that he chose to free me from those accursed shackles with just two swings of his sword, with such amazing strength behind his arms._

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to attack? I was under the assumption you wanted to fight me and Xiphos, considering your hatred for us. If your not going to attack first, then I will!" With those words, the man charged forth at Sabria who barely dodged a sword strike that left another graze on her cheek by a mere margin, just above the other wound she suffered. In response to his sudden attack, Sabria threw a punch to the upper shoulder but her opponent saw through this and grabbing her hand, threw her over his shoulder towards the wall.

"You know, that attack would have worked if it wasn't so predictable." A bit disappointed, the man threw the sword beside the girl, jammed into the wall with such force it broke some of the bricks off. Seeing the sword, the green haired girl grabbed the sword and charged at the man with several sword strikes but to her astonishment, the man casually parried all her attacks with little to no effort.

Blowing the girl away with a mere hand gesture, Sabria was sent flying across the room towards the door where the man then appeared beside her and gently kicked her away, sending her flying towards the wall from which she was bound to. Getting angry, Sabria threw the sword at the man who casually caught it with one hand.

"Come on miss, I thought you were properly trained in the art of battle. It seems I was misinformed, no matter." Struggling to get up from that last attack, Sabria charged at the man who casually dodged the kick to the face and the punch to the side. In fact, he was somehow able to parry all of Sabria's attacks who was succumbing to her own anger in the few minutes they were fighting.

 _Dammit! No matter how many punches I throw, he dodges all of them! It's as though he can anticipate every attack I make, even though their all basic attacks. I still don't get why he chose to release me from my shackles though… makes no sense it doesn't. Still, I am grateful for this opportunity he presented to me… I'll catch him off-guard… somehow._

"Come on! Fight me like you mean it! I know your power very well." The man happily said, much to Sabria's surprise. On her home world, very few people were aware of her power which she rarely shows due to a very simple reason which will be explained very shortly.

"You can't mean… impossible! From where did you get that information from? There's no way you could possibly know of my dormant power!" Sabria angrily yelled at the man who simply smirked at her words and charged forth. With a simple kick to the stomach, Sabria was forced on her knees due to the strength contained behind that kick.

"You want to know where I got this information from huh? Think very carefully… from the few times I visited your world with a certain someone alongside me just to see you. Well, back then I donned a different look. Does the same Toumin ring a bell?" Toumin finally announced his name to Sabria who was still struggling to remember of who exactly this person standing before her is.

"Toumin? You mean… you're-" Remembering who he is, Sabria is briefly injured by a slash of the sword, tilting her head to the side and noticing her left arm was severed from her shoulder with the use of his sword. Before she could react for another second, Toumin instantly destroys the arm with a simple ki blast of purple energy.

"You remember… how fascinating. Well it really doesn't matter, to me your worthless. Therefore, I have conducted myself in a rather cruel manner by destroying your left arm. Can you feel the pain of loss?" Toumin asked the one he was tormenting who held the bleeding in place on her shoulder area but to his awe, the girl stood up and kicked the sword to the ceiling.

But that was all she could do after suffering a powerful gust of wind to the face which temporarily blinded her and collapsed soon after. "She was able to knock the sword out of my hand to the ceiling with a single kick. Huh… I never imagined she would be capable of that. Aw how sad, I've made a mess of the place! Xiphos is gonna kill me once he finds out. Guess I'd better clean everything up."

Using his sword, Toumin repaired all the damage dealt to the room as well as return Sabria to her place at the center, the chains reforming around her only working arm. "Even I, who works for Xiphos, can't stand to see the state your in right now. Here, let me lend you a helping hand." Waving his sword, Toumin casted a spell around Sabria and casually left the room as if nothing had ever happened.

In the meantime, Xiphos was walking towards the cell where Sabria was being kept in, apparently infuriated on the commotion going about that came from that specific area. Kicking down the cell door, Xiphos found the girl in the same exact position as earlier but the first thing he noticed immediately upon entering the room was the loss of Sabria's left arm as well as some of the other chains he placed around her.

"Just what in the hell happened here? I step out for one hour, one hour! And this is what happens? I was hoping she wouldn't have to lose a body part but I guess it was unavoidable. Unbelieveable… there was obviously some form of conflict here or she would still have both her arms intact. Hmm… who could have done such a thing to her?" Xiphos pondered on the situation, sitting on the hard metal ground with the staff by his side which glowed a bright red color.

"Maybe I should ask Sabria, maybe she could… no, she's still sitting on the damn floor. Hmph, that was a waste of my precious time. I could have been watching anime or watching my subjects fight amongst themselves. I'll leave the misery for her later. For now though… wait, something's different about her. Is there? Forget it, it's nothing." Xiphos said, exiting the room without so much as even harming Sabria, much to her (and the reader's) surprise.

"Is he gone yet? Good to know… that was a close one, pretending to fall asleep when I was in fact listening to him the entire time he came here. Still, I admit even I'm surprised by his apparent lack of torturing me. Why was he acting so… exhausted just minutes ago? Three days ago, he swore he would get information out of me but yet, nothing happened. Something's not right…" Sabria said aloud, taken aback by what she had just witnessed before her very own eyes.

Elsewhere, Xiphos retired to his quarters, placing the staff on the pedestal beside him and fell fast asleep, apparently exhausted from all that had went down from where he went to. Finally fast asleep in his chambers, it seemed as though he had forgotten on the horrible things he would have done to Sabria in trying to find out what exactly she stole from his vault.

What was stolen from the vault of Xiphos is worth more to him than the Dragon Balls are, even more so than the other treasures he happened to "find" on his travels across the universe. The object in question is rumored to be a sacred object that very few are worthy of using but to those few who used it, they described the object as being something that "surpasses imagination and logic." Furthermore, the artifact's size is unknown for Xiphos only had a moment to grab it without even taking a good look at it.

Meanwhile in Sabria's cell, the girl was given a new uniform to replace her old ones which were inferior to her new ones. The clothing she now wore was that of a standard green suit and red tie with a single white glove donning the only working hand she has. Also, she wore a short blue and green skirt as well as tall dark blue boots with ankle high white socks to go with it.

"Ugh… just what happened..? Let me think… the last thing I can remember is that last attack which seemed to have rendered me unconscious. How odd that he lacked a killing intent. Typical bodyguards, all they care about is the pay while at the same time pretending to care for their master's lives. Well it doesn't really matter. At least I have this in my possession." Sabria said to herself, looking down at the necklace she's wearing which contained something both ancient and immensely powerful, something even Sabria is unaware of, but she took it upon herself to steal it from Xiphos' vault for reasons unknown.

"Maybe I should make my escape now… no, it wouldn't work. Xiphos is much too powerful for me to handle. He sees everything that happens here, but does he hear everything? If so, I'm doomed." Again, Sabria talked to herself but as she moved her right arm, she felt one of the chains was particularly loose than the others. On top of that, she heard the cell door slowly open, a figure walking inside wearing a hood and cape.

"Do you wish to escape? I'll help you with that." The figure said to Sabria, catching her attention. As she slowly moved her gaze towards the face, she immediately recognized just who it is she was talking to.


	4. Awe and Confusion

"What… did you just say?" Sabria asked Toumin who had just entered her humble little abode carrying with him a sword in his right hand and something else she can't make out in the other. She was having a difficult time understanding the meaning behind Toumin's words, if it was fantasy or for real.

"Do not make me repeat myself." Toumin calmly said to Sabria who was still struggling to understand why Toumin said these things to her. He wasn't nice and certainly wasn't on her side, mainly because he severed and destroyed her left arm in an instant due to a small scuffle in the cell room.

"You mean to tell me… you actually plan to break me out? Keh. As if, there's no possible way for me to fall for some trickery from the likes of you." Sabria spat in Toumin's general direction who simply dodged to the right without much effort put behind it. She was well aware of the countless times she succumbed to the countless lies she was fed for countless years but never has anyone attempted a rescue attempt of her.

"A trick, really? It astounds me just how little you know about me and why Xiphos keeps you around. Allow me to explain to you what I'm talking about." Toumin said, whispering in Sabria's ear on the things he's been hearing from Xiphos and of a means to escape this temple without being noticed. He also noted several potential escape routes that could be used if the amount of guards were… silenced.

"I see… this information is frightening to say the least. But how do you intend on getting out of here alive? You realize he's listening in as we speak." Sabria noted but when Toumin pointed towards the ceiling, she immediately realized there was a strange blue wall of energy surrounding the entire room. Even the door was surrounded by this strange energy, preventing anyone on the outside from eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Convinced? Sabria, I have a plan that will benefit both of us if your interested." Toumin said to Sabria who was still pondering on what exactly she should do in this situation. She was well aware of the powers Xiphos possessed and what he would do to them if they were to stage an escape plan.

 _How are we going to get out of here? Between here and the entrance, let's see… I counted at least twelve guards who regularly took shifts to make sure I wouldn't escape this place, but yet… as of two days ago, I counted only ten. Does this mean… two were killed by Toumin? Or was it by the hands of Xiphos? From what I can infer, Toumin seems capable of helping me.. Oh, what choice do I have? I guess I'll follow his lead… for now._

"Fine, alright, you have yourself a deal. But how am I supposed to get out of here? I'm all chained up." Sabria noted, but Toumin shook his head, possibly due to the fact that he's aware of one of the chains being more loose than the others.

"That one chain that's loose… you could say I had a hand in that. But that's besides the point. While I was investigating all potential escape routes in this temple, I made an interesting discovery. This place isn't what it appears to be." Toumin vaguely stated to Sabria, waving his sword which sent forth a harmless energy beam past Sabria which then turned into an image of something very horrible.

"This place, it's!" Sabria struggled to come up with words to say, absolutely horrified by what she had just seen. Before her very own eyes, she saw the destruction of her home planet, it was completely erased from existence. But why was she shown such a horrid image?

"Your upset, aren't you? At the sight of such a desolate world. There is something not even Xiphos knows about you and quite frankly, not even I know. But I do have a theory from what I tested on you earlier." Toumin again vaguely explained to Sabria who was so clueless as to what he was getting at. She tried her hardest to recall what he meant but came at a loss.

"So you can't figure out… struggling to recall something your not even aware of is pointless. Here's what I can tell you… Xiphos is up to something. Haven't you noticed him leaving at the inopportune times, lazily leaving you alone instead of doing the one thing he valued more in life? Torture." Toumin ascertained, with Sabria pondering on the actions made by Xiphos in the time she's been imprisoned here.

It was at least six to seven years ago when Sabria was captured by Xiphos, trapped in a cell for reasons unknown but ever since his vault was attacked, Xiphos has been more… active. All day everyday, Xiphos ordered his people to do rather unusual things such as telling a planet to give up only a % of objects they had no use for such as scrap metal or not enslaving a planet full of immensely powerful individuals when Xiphos could have benefited more from them.

But yet, the most Sabria thought about her predicament and of Xiphos' hidden motives, the more she felt there was something amiss here, something the common man/women wouldn't be able to notice at first glance until they further inspected the events surrounding the person or in this case, people.

"Well, I guess, but I can't be certain. I've been trapped here the entire time, never allowed to leave this place. So why would you think I would have noticed something from my cell?" Sabria confusingly stated, with Toumin turning his back on Sabria and began to leave her cell.

"You haven't noticed, huh? Disappoint, but not unexpected. Listen Sabria, the only way for us to escape together is if you become stronger than before. Your power is pretty small compared to my own." After Toumin said those words to Sabria, her eyes lit up and immediately she recognized what he was talking about: Power levels!

"You catch on quick Sabria. I could tell you recognized what I am referring to but you refuse to understand. Let me demonstrate to you what I mean." Before Sabria could have a chance to react, Toumin shot a purple beam through her chest, several inches away from her heart. She coughed up blood but was unable to slump to the floor.

Writhing in anger and agony, Sabria struggled to break free, some of the chains began to fall apart but not nearly enough as she needs to escape. "That which I am referring to is what's called a power boost. From what I discovered several years ago, well… let's just say your… different from the rest. Before you can make your escape, you must grow stronger within the next few days." Toumin then proceeded to leave the room after saying those words to Sabria, catching her off-guard.

"What is this strange sensation I'm feeling? This is most… unusual. Right after you shot me in the chest, I felt my muscles bulge up a bit as well as my chest in a mere instant and return to normal, allowing me to break some of the chains. But yet, it doesn't feel temporary. What just happened to me?" Sabria quickly asked Toumin before he left the room, uttering only a few words to him and left the room the way it was before.

 _Sabria's PoV_

I get it… he doesn't intend to tell me anything else until I figure out what it is he's referring to. At least I know that much, but yet, something's not right. For some strange reason, every time Toumin entered this room I felt an overwhelming pressure which seemed to almost consume me. Just who is he? And why is he pretending to help me? Well, true, I'm not sure what he's getting at, but I might as well cooperate.

First things first… I need to think about what he said, something about a power boost. What was it he was aiming at? Surely he wasn't intent on killing me when he made it very clear he was on my side. And yet, that beam he shot through my chest… the peculiar increase in strength… could it mean it was intentional? Then this means… he really IS trying to strengthen me. Let's give this thing another go, try to break these chains.

Ok then, here goes and pull! Dang, trying to break these chains is a lot harder than I thought it would be and yet, the one chain that's more loose than the others just broke apart with a mere tug. I get it now… what Toumin mentioned earlier about a power increase must be true! Because this is the case, I might even be able to break these chains with ease!

Although, I have to be careful about the amount of force I put behind my arm. If I use too much I might end up breaking it to the point of being trapped here forever. No, I have to ignore the pain and do what I must to escape this place! Come on chains, break! Break, darn you! Break! Break! Break!

 _End of PoV_

As Sabria used all her might to break the chains, little did she know of the wall behind her slowly falling apart due to the amount of force Sabria's using. Finally, after having used her maximum strength the chains shattered and an explosion soon followed just after Sabria broke free of the chains binding her in place.

"Well, it's about time you broke free of your shackles. Good. But before we leave, there's something you must know." Toumin appeared behind Sabria, apparently having waited for the right opportunity for her to escape. He then began whispering in Sabria's ear who became shocked by what she heard and punched the ground in a fit of rage, creating a small crater beneath them.

"But it… it can't be. Are you absolutely positive that I have a…?" Sabria was so dumbfounded she couldn't even find the correct word for it. Toumin simply nodded his head with Sabria clenching her fist and a strange purple aura surrounded her.

 **Somewhere in another section of the temple.**

Xiphos was walking through the halls of his temple, knowing full well of the danger of his precious little prisoner attempting an escape further away from his own location. "My liege, are you sure it's a good idea to ignore the possibility of your prisoner escaping?" A male guard asked Xiphos who simply smiled at his words.

"That is the least of my worries. True, I suspect that girl is going to come face-to-face with another individual very soon. That is more reason to secure it quickly, before things really get out of hand." Xiphos confusingly said to the guard who was already falling behind Xiphos who failed to notice this. Soon, they arrived at another familiar looking cell door with another number on it.

 _001271200_

"This is the place. Now then, guard, you know what to do." Xiphos, bidding him farewell and began to leave.

"Wait! My Emperor, where art thou going?" The guard said in a strange accent, much to the annoyance of Xiphos.

"Where you ask? Hehehe… I'm going to confront Sabria myself! She will never walk out of this little encounter in one piece!" Xiphos proudly said, disappearing into the countless halls which left the guard behind, bewildered. Sighing in relief, the guard slowly opened the cell door only to reveal a single something-or-rather was in the center of the room.

 **Author's Note:** The fourth chapter is it? One tends to lose track of where they are in a story. Anyways, I do hope I'm not making a Mary Sue character. If I am, do please help me correct this issue. As for when I'll release chapter, it will be rather rushed due to the next arc of DB Super coming up in about a week, even though this is primarily a DBZ fan fic. Hope you like it! I appreciate any and all reviews, favorites and followers. Until next time.


	5. Anger

"Sabria! We have to hurry and rescue it!" Toumin hurried Sabria as the two ran through a series of hallways but they were met with rather heavy resistance. Sabria knew she couldn't remain a coward forever and managed to take on a few dozen guards using only her one hand and two feet but even that wasn't enough.

"You shouldn't use such basic attacks against such powerful guards. Use these!" Toumin noted, firing a series of ki blasts that obliterated the countless guards barring their path. Each ki attack was that of a small blue beam which seemed to penetrate the hearts of its victims, turning them to ash in an instant.

The guards were a bit overwhelming but Sabria managed to sweep through them with a simple gesture of her hand, hastily defeating them while at the same time avoided they're attacks swiftly. After they disposed of the guards, a mysterious presence could be felt throughout the area.

"Do you feel this massive power in the air around us? Its him… Xiphos is closing in on our position. We have to hurry before he catches up with us." Toumin calmly said but Sabria knew better than this. She knew of some powers Xiphos possessed in his arsenal, but not everything she needs to know.

"Yes yes, I already know. But I've never fought him before. How can we avoid fight a monster like that who slaughtered millions of innocent people?" After those words left Sabria's mouth, Toumin stopped just after Sabria noticed his movements come to a screeching halt.

"Huh, what's wrong? I thought we were in a hurry." Sabria inquired of Toumin who suddenly appeared before her, staring at her face while at the same time she was blushing. After taking a few steps back, sweat was dripping down Toumin's face in absolute awe.

"It just dawned on me of how oblivious you are to what's happening around you but yet, at the same time, I'm amazed. The way I see it, your not in the least bit fearful of Xiphos, even though you've never even fought him before or see him fight. Why would you-" His words were then interrupted by Sabria's change in expression which seem to startle Toumin a bit.

"Your wrong! True, I didn't get the chance to fight Xiphos in the seven years I've been trapped here… but I remember the day he used his power to completely eradicate my home planet! How could I forget such a terrible thing? He slaughtered everyone I care about. I must fight him, no matter what happens!" Sabria bravely said, much to the surprise of Toumin. He was taken aback by such powerful hopeful words.

After a few minutes of silence, Toumin sat on the ground against a wall and stared at his watch. "Oh my, we seem to be behind on time. No matter, these things happen. Sabria, let me ask this. Where do you get all your confidence from?" When Toumin asked such a question, Sabria fell to the ground, placing her hand on her head as if she were in pain.

"I… I'm not sure. The confidence appeared so suddenly, I had no time to react. So I said what was needed of me. Where does it come from?" While Sabria was struggling to recall where her confidence came from, a guard appeared from the corner and attempted an attack, only to be killed by Toumin with a simple ki blast to the chest.

"This area is compromised. Come along, we have to hurry to a safe spot!" Toumin gestured to Sabria who quickly got up and ran towards an area devoid of guards. What the two entered was rather unusual for them, something which caught the two by surprise.

The place they entered looked to be that of a small laboratory-like trophy room, with countless gems and jewels scattered about the area and the occasional flasks and cups used for concocting strange potions or poisons. "Look at this place… so many assorted ingredients and treasures. Is this where he stockpiles everything he's collected over the past few years?" Toumin noted, with Sabria looking around and noticed two familiar objects dangling on what looks like a stone statue head.

Sabria reaches for the strange objects and manages to pull one off while Toumin grabs the other. "No way! These objects… I've only heard of them in legends, said to only be used in desperate situations against the forces of evil. The name of these objects are-" Toumin's words were soon interrupted by the door being kicked down.

"Potara Earrings. Well well well… what do we have here? Two maggots looking to be squashed by the likes of me. Hehehe…" Xiphos entered the room, looking at Sabria who snuck one of the earrings into her pocket before being rammed towards the wall by Xiphos.

"You brat, thinking you could escape this place was laughable. Too bad for you, I'm fresh out of mercy. How should I kill you? Strangling you would just waste away my strength, not to mention I'd have blood on my hands, literally. What do you think?" Xiphos said with a sinister smile on his face. There was a great deal of silence in the room before being interrupted by Xiphos throwing the quiet girl across the room.

"Sabria!" Toumin tried to run towards her but was stopped mid-way by Xiphos who appeared before him with amazing speed. Swiftly with one hand, Toumin was swatted away like a fly towards the wall, damaging him moderately but refused to back down and charged forth at him.

 _Sabria's PoV_

Man, that attack was pretty darn powerful, he actually managed to break some of my innermost bones. Huh, so this is what death feels like… no wait, I'm not dying just yet. Wait, why is Toumin fighting Xiphos all of a sudden? Does he care about my safety that much or is he pretending to be on my side? Oh how hard is to find trust in this cruel, twisted world.

Putting that aside, I've been feeling something very strange in my chest, about two years ago in fact. Every now and then, my heart would beat uncontrollably, I would feel my right hand struggle to escape on its own, even attacking anyone who came too close. But the pattern is… too random for it to hold a meaning. At the same time, I feel as if it's a part of who I am. If I somehow manage to unleash it, what will happen to me?

Is it though? Well, even I'm not sure what it really is, just a hunch is all. Yeah, it was two years ago that I began having strange bursts of uncontrollable rage, constantly trying to escape the chains but to no avail, attempting to kill anyone who dared to set foot in my room but again to no avail. It began to die down when the guards visited me lest often. Wait, what's that? Its some sort of glowing object from afar… will it help or hinder me? Either way, I have to use whatever it is.

 _Normal PoV_

"Pathetic! You couldn't even hold a candle to my face! Hahaha!" Xiphos proudly said, making short work of Toumin who tried with all his might to defeat the Emperor but was unable to due to their massive difference in power. After Toumin was defeated, Xiphos began charging a powerful ki attack with his right hand, intended to eradicate the weak from his sight.

"Farewell, old fool! In the end, know that I, Emperor Xiphos, sent you to oblivion!" While Xiphos was about to finish Toumin off, Sabria rushed past the two with amazing speed and came across the strange object she was mentioning in her head. The object in question was glowing a bright yellow color, while at the same time Xiphos appeared from behind and knocked the poor girl away with a swift kick to the abdomen.

White Sabria was struggling to move, Xiphos on the other hand picked up the glowing object with his left hand and slowly approached Sabria. She was becoming terrified by what Xiphos was truly capable of, easily defeating her and Toumin with only a series of hard punches and kicks.

"Hehehe. Today is your lucky day, girl. This is the time when you will have died, alone and forgotten. But how should I kill you I wonder? Beating you… ah, I've already said that, did I not?" Xiphos said, much to the displeasure of Sabria who tried to get up but Xiphos smashed her foot with a simple gesture. No screams escaped her mouth, not even a cry for help.

"Your no fun. No matter, I suppose it's a bout time I put a stop to this nonsense. Farewell, fool." Upon emitting those words from his mouth, Xiphos began powering a powerful purple energy ball in his right hand which size easily outclassed that of Sabria. Closing her eyes, she accepted her death at the hands of this madman.

"Are you intending on letting this man end your life?" An unknown voice that only Sabria could hear spoke, not knowing from where the source is coming from.

 **Author's Note** : I do hope your all enjoying this story, oh how amazing it is. Enjoy it… I guess. I'll release Xiphos' power level in the next chapter. Until then, enjoy!

Sabria's Power Level: Unknown

Toumin's Power Level: Unknown


	6. The Peculiar Power

**A/N:** This story is proving to be far more rewarding than it actually is. Indeed, this story is by far one of THE best stories I have written thus far. Enjoy.

"Well? Do you intend to let him get the best of you?" Not knowing where the voice came from, Sabria ignored its words and watched on as the large ki blast was sent forth toward Sabria. Doing what she must, Sabria charged at the attack and used her hand to halt its movement.

"Really now? So you really want to die that badly huh? Fine, be my guest!" Xiphos yelled, adding more power to his ki attack through the use of his staff. Initially, the attack was pushing Sabria back by only a few feet, but Sabria was barely able to keep the attack at bay.

"Hahaha! Finally, your death is near!" With another spell casted, Xiphos magnified the size and power of the ki blast by two times, which at this point began overwhelming Sabria who was no longer able to hold it at bay. Without another arm, her death seemed certain.

However, at that exact moment the ki attack connected with Sabria, the girl felt a strange sensation tingle around her body. She found herself stuck in mid-air and immediately noticed the large ki attack in front of her was completely and utterly frozen, unmoving in front of her.

"What… is this power? The ki blast seems to have, halted somehow. But by what exactly?" Sabria noted to herself and as she turned around to Toumin, she saw his movements had become halted as well. In fact, it seemed everything around her had come to a screeching halt but she was still able to move freely.

"This is my power, Sabria." The same voice she heard from before echoed from behind. As she slowly turned around, she noticed a glowing floating object move towards her, surprised that another object is able to move freely in such an area.

"What exactly… is going on? How did everything around me cease to move? And who or what are you?" Sabria quickly asked the object who still moved closer to Sabria who backed away, not knowing what was to come next.

"Who am I she asks… why, I am a very powerful artifact. I was just sitting over there, neglected for countless years. Quite strange that _he_ would pick me up, wanting more power but chose to leave me here in his artifact room. As to who I am… before I answer that, might I know your name?" The object calmly asked of Sabria who took a deep breath and answered his question.

"My name…? Its… Sabria." Upon answering, the object quickly drew itself closer to Sabria in an instant, floating and orbiting around Sabria. She felt very uncomfortable due to her first meeting such a… sane being.

"Oh, my dear, you don't need to act so awkward while I'm here. You'll be alright. After all, I did rescue you in the nick of time." After those words, Sabria quickly jumped backwards, grabbing a random knife from the countless weapons she could find.

But before she could throw the knife, it fell out of Sabria's hand and saw it hit the floor with a loud thump. It was as if the very ground was being met with a one hundred pound object. "What the? How did it get so heavy?"

"You wish to know what happened. Let's just say, I altered the atoms and structure of the knife in the instant you picked it up. To put it in simple terms, I just increased its weight." The floating orb explained, with Sabria struggling to move the weapon with all her might but to no avail.

"Let me cut straight to the end. You see the ki blast in front of you, frozen? Xiphos unmoving? And Toumin trapped by gravity? As well as the countless objects that refuse to move, save for that knife? I'll tell you… but, I require something." When the object said those words, Sabria saw its amazing power, preventing the movements of those around her dazzled her. In fact, she was downright amazed, until the orb said it required something.

"You want something? Don't be silly. There's nothing I have that would be valuable to you." When Sabria said those words, the orb simply laughed at her and floated very still in front of her. Sabria didn't know what she should do in this situation and remained silent.

"How humerus… to think you would say those words before I even said what it was I wanted. No no no… I have no need for materialistic objects. What I require is something of the utmost importance: To be perfectly blunt, I require a host." The peculiar orb announced, Sabria falling on her knees in disbelief, unable to stand up any longer.

"It's the end of the road for me, isn't it? You want to take my life just to increase your own power…?" Sabria groaned aloud, much to the annoyance of the orb who went forth and headbutted Sabria when she raised her head. She was knocked away towards the wall as the orb quickly moved towards Sabria once more.

"Your life? If you think that's the reward I'm looking for, then your sadly mistaken. When I said "host," I didn't mean life. I simply require a host to live in. To put it quite simply, I'll be inside you for a while. Besides, there are benefits to this such as this." The orb than showed Sabria a portal with an image inside which foretold of a bowl that would hit Sabria from the left side. Three seconds later, what she saw came into fruition and hit by the bowl she was.

"What… was that? That image in the portal… why did it happen just now when it was shown merely seconds ago? What is all this?" When Sabria asked these questions, the portal carrying the image disappeared and the orb went beside Sabria.

"That image you saw… was a glimpse into the future. Depending on what may happen in the future and the circumstances involving said future, I am able to foresee and react to it if I may, but even I have my flaws. As for you… well, you can't see into the future now can you? I didn't think so. And everything else that's been halted… care to take a guess?" The orb explained to Sabria who was very amazed by this level of power and stood up on the ground.

When she began thinking about what was going on, she failed to notice something very critical about the objects, Toumin and Xiphos being trapped where they stood. "Let me see… the fact that we're the only ones able to move freely save the knife and bowl that just hit me, I'd say you're able to control the movements and muscles of any living being and stop them mid-air. As for the objects, it has to do with telekinesis, correct?"

"Those are interesting theories… your very close to unravelling the answer. My power has nothing to do with movement restriction or telekinesis. Listen Sabria, you have to let me be a part of you. And quick." When the orb turned around with Sabria following its gaze, the yellow aura emanating around Xiphos began falling apart, his left arm was able to move freely but not the rest of his body.

"What's going on? His arm is able to move now and the aura is fading away."

"This is what I was afraid of happening. The spell formed around him is starting to wear off. As a result, he'll be able to move again this is not good. Well, not good for you I mean. We don't really have much time, so I'll tell you this. Sacrifice some part of you and I'll latch onto you. Quickly!" Before Sabria had time to think of something to give up, Xiphos broke free of the spell and charged at Sabria who instinctively dodged to the right but the wall behind her was completely destroyed.

"You fools! How dare you make a mockery of me?! I'll destroy you all!" An angered Xiphos yelled, firing a series of ki blasts at Sabria who barely had enough room to dodge the attacks but saw that was a distraction. Xiphos appeared before Sabria and fired a powerful ki blast at her stomach, greatly injuring her and threw her to the ground with one hand.

Sabria struggled to free herself from his grasp, but saw Xiphos was stepping on her arm, preventing her from escaping such an encounter. "Now then, who's the fool picking a fight with me? Was it you who surrounded me in such a powerful energy? No, such a thing is impossible. Perhaps it was Toumin? Or was it some form of backup from the outside world? Well? Speak up woman!"

The poor girl was completely pinned to the ground and had a difficult time coming up with a plan of attack. She thought about it long and hard but the only plan that was quite possibly the easiest one to execute was the one the orb suggested. But what part of her body will she sacrifice? And how will she free herself of this madman?

"That's it? Nothing? How pitiful… it seems you can't even put up a proper fight. Too bad." Xiphos them powering another powerful dark purple ki blast with his right hand, this time it was at point-blank range. Sabria struggled to escape but to no avail. It seemed as though she was truly at her wits end… that is, until she something glow at the corner of her right eye.

Lying several feet away from Sabria's location was a sharp knife, just sitting on the ground. Then, at that exact moment, she thought of what she was going to sacrifice. Needing to escape Xiphos, she kneed him in the stomach, sending him flying away from Sabria who quickly dashed towards the knife and picked it up.

"I don't know if this will even do me any good… but under these circumstances, I have little choice in the matter. If I want to survive, then I must do this!" Sabria said with great vigor and using her knife, slashed her right eye upwards, the blood spilling out in that instant. The orb than giggled a little and disappeared.

In the instant Sabria stabbe herself and when the oeb disappeared, Sabria dropped the knife to the ground, turning her attention to Xiphos. When her gaze met Xiphos', he immediately noticed the girl's right eye was replaced with the orb.

"An orb? And where did her right eye go? Wait, have I seen that object before? Hmm… where I have seen it before…? Ah, that's right. You were with the rest of the garbage I tossed aside!" Xiphos announced as he charged up a powerful blast and fired it at Sabria, intent on ending her life. However, to his surprise Sabria destroyed the attack with her left hand without much difficulty.

Moving in front of Xiphos, she punched him square in the face which sent him flying towards the temple until he was at the exterior and quickly regained his posture. Readying another attack, he noticed the girl appear from behind and slam him hard to the ground but continued to attack him as he fell through miles of rock, throwing a barrage of punches and kicks until he had enough.

Xiphos summoned his staff and casted a restraining spell on her but she easily broke free with a simple yell and headbutted the madman. When he tried using his fists to attack, Sabria stopped one with her left hand and the other with her foot and sent Xiphos falling to the ground with a single attack.

"Haha… hahahaha! How amazing this is! What brilliant power! I never knew the orb was capable of this!" The girl heavily laughed, much to Xiphos' surprise who saw her power had skyrocketed, possibly surpassing her at this time.

"Interesting… so the orb is giving her power! No matter! I can still increase my power!" Suddenly, Xiphos' size greatly increased and easily eclipsed that of Sabria. She smirked at this increase in power and made a gesture with her only working hand which spelled "Come on!".


	7. Clash of a Deranged Lunatic

**A/N:** Well, I do hope your enjoying yourselves because things are about to make a major… turn for the best. Enjoy the 7th chapter!

For the first time in her life, Sabria felt a surge of power within her burst out as if a hole was formed where her chest was as she charged at Xiphos, kicking him far away from her. However, a simple kick of that magnitude simple wouldn't be enough to subdue him as he retaliated with a blow to the face but she was able to block it in an instant.

Grabbing his arm, Sabria swung Xiphos over her shoulders onto the ground, destroying much of it but he tried to fight back with a swift kick to the legs but Sabria jumped above him. She then kicked him with enough force to send him flying through the mantle of the planet. Rising to the sky, Xiphos charged up a powerful ki blast and fired it at Sabria who swatted it away toward the moon, vaporizing it completely.

Sabria was quick to learn from Xiphos' example as she charged a light purple ki blast in her right hand and fired it at Xiphos who casually swatted it away but felt a burning sensation on his arm. The ki blast than detonated with a deadly explosion that sent him flying towards a mountain which fell apart from the sheer amount of force behind the attack.

Recovering from the attack, Xiphos quickly charged at Sabria who casually dodged to the left and fired another ki blast at Sabria who managed to dodge it with great difficulty and tried firing his own at her. Sabria merely canceled out the attack with her knee and slammed Xiphos to the ground with a swift karate chop to the neck.

He, however recovered from the attack and succeeded in punching Sabria square in the face with enough force to create gusts of wind that spread through miles of the area. As he looked proud at finally landing a hit on her, Sabria merely glared at him and kneed him in the face and grabbing his face from above, threw him over her shoulders toward the temple.

"No… this can't be happening! Where is she getting all this power from? Even with my size increase, it's not changing a darn thing! Why?! Is sheer strength not enough to-" Xiphos' thoughts were interrupted by Sabria's volley of ki blasts when bombarded onto Xiphos. She continued to bombard him with these attacks until she felt his body perish in the blast.

'Tis but a ruse as Sabria saw Xiphos had conjured up a red barrier around him, absorbing much of the damage done by the ki blasts. Several seconds later, a single crack appeared from the side which prompted Sabria to continue her assault on Xiphos who struggled to defend himself as more cracks began appearing all around the barrier and eventually, it collapsed.

Seeing this, Sabria charged through the barrier and broke through it, dealing a powerful blow to Xiphos who struggled to defend himself from such an attack. He was sent flying towards a mountain several miles from his location.

Sabria pressed on and caught him by surprise with a blow to the face followed by a series of punches and kicks. Xiphos was completely caught off-guard and tried attacking Sabria who dodged to the right and slammed him to the ground with a casual punch.

Flying towards the sky, Sabria began powering up a green colored ki blast that was much bigger than her own body as well as a small mountain. Sending it flying towards Xiphos, he was quick to conjure up a barrier but found it to be the least effective in this situation as it shattered in a matter of seconds.

Catching the attack with both of his hands, Xiphos was intent on preventing it from destroying him completely but felt the same burning sensation he felt earlier. Struggling to hold it at bay as his feet had trouble staying in place, Xiphos smirked as he was completely engulfed in the attack which detonated in a deadly explosion, creating a pretty large crater beneath her feet.

"Well, I guess its the end. It just felt, oh I don't know… too easily? Regardless, guess it's time for me to leave this place. Farewell, Xip-" At that second, Sabria felt something impale her from behind and she looked down. A hand had stabbed her near her abdomen and immediately she looked behind, a sinister figure had attacked her.

"Goodness me, you almost defeated me… that blast almost killed me. Well, not really me… an image of me.." Just as Xiphos prepared to bring his hand out, Sabria swiftly kicked him in the face from the side, sending him flying towards the ground with a loud thunk. The girl simply scoffed at her wound and stared down at Xiphos who casually got up from the crater.

"What do you mean by image? Was that not you I was fighting the whole time?" Detested by what she saw, Sabria began to charge forth but felt a hand grab her from behind and sent her flying towards the ground.

"Yes, exactly. You never did injure me with those ki blasts of yours, nor did you destroy me. The reason is simple… the one you were fighting was merely an illusion created by me." When Xiphos said those words, Sabria tried making a counterattack of her own but saw the image she attacked faded away and felt another stab to the chest area.

"You just don't get it, do you? Thanks to the magic I possess, defeating you is all too easy. How about you die here and now?" Xiphos gleefully said, pulling out his hand from her chest and was certain he had won. But when Sabria grabbed his hand, he heard a laugh leave the girl's body as she kicked him straight in the face, sending her flying only a few feet away from her.

"Are you serious? This is all you got? Two wounds to the chest and you think I'm dead? How naive!" Sabria said as she let out a loud yell which caused the very clouds to disappear. Xiphos saw as the girl charged at Xiphos, punching him across the face with consecutive attacks and sent him hurtling towards the ground.

Xiphos was quick to get up from the attack and punched Sabria across the face but saw it had little to no effect. In fact, Sabria was smiling at him as she headbutted him and continued her assault on Xiphos who simply blocked her attacks but felt the pain of said attacks.

The madman felt he was being pushed back by one girl, indeed he felt his hands give in under the pain. Soon, Sabria was able to breach Xiphos' defences and succeeded in injuring him greatly in the chest, damaged his left arm and sent him flying to the ground where she followed after him, laughing the entire time she was fighting him.

 _What the heck is wrong with this girl? Earlier, she seemed ready to accept her fate by my attack. Not too soon after, she gained a mysterious power up and was able to challenge my power. But as soon as I inflicted two severe wounds on her which should have killed her, she went on a violent rampage! She's not the person I picked up on that planet! What does this mean? Is she really… No! Such a thing is impossible! I have to get some distance between us!_

Xiphos was quick to kick Sabria in the face and flew past her with great speed. But he saw Sabria was already next to him and kicked him back to the temple, causing it to crumble to the ground. "Oh blast it all! She destroyed my temple! My precious temple! I will make her PAY!" Powering up even more than before, Xiphos succeeded in kicking Sabria across the face and pummeled her to the ground.

"I have to end this before she ends me! Here goes! Fir-" Before he could power up his attack, Sabria appeared from behind, grabbing his arm and breaking it with a simple gesture. She further powered up when she let out a loud scream. The girl headbutted Xiphos once more, dealing a significant amount of damage to him.

"There's no way! Her power doubled… no, tripled! Wait, its still increasing! What state is she in right now? No… it couldn't be!" Xiphos quickly casted a spell which bound Sabria in place and fired a series of ki blasts at her, causing even more damage to her than before. Screaming louder than before, Sabria broke free of her restraint and charged at Xiphos who teleported a great distance away.

"There's no doubt about it… I know what she's become and I'll stop it myself! This should be easy, even for a powerful individual such as me. Xiphos the Emperor!" Waving his hands around, Xiphos casted a spell on Sabria which sent forth a gust of blue wind. The girl saw this and tried getting rid of it with her hand, but saw it was futile as she succumbed to slumber and began falling to the ground.

Meanwhile, Xiphos was breathing heavily after having used such a powerful sleep spell. It's meant to soothe those who succumb to anger and lose all fighting spirit. Finally, they succumb to slumber which depends solely on how powerful the spell and user is.

"She's asleep! Good… now I can finally end this once and for all!" Xiphos then ascended to the sky and powered up a powerful purple ki blast with both of his hands. As soon as it reached a certain size, he threw it towards the planet, intending on destroying everything around him.

On the ground, Sabria was still fast asleep as the ki blast came towards at her, unable to move or even fight back for that matter. When she became engulfed by the attack, a ray of light appeared around the girl.

"It is not your time to die. Allow me to help you." As the light grew brighter, Xiphos seemed angered by it and quickly rushed at it but found his speed drastically decrease the closer he got to it. Then, the light disappeared from Xiphos, leaving him completely bewildered by what just happened between his very own eyes.

Power Levels:

Xiphos: 1,200,000 (Illusion) 5,000,000 (Base) 7,000,000 (Powered up)

Sabria: 2,300,000 (Before Angered) 6,000,000 (1st Angered State) 9,000,000 (2nd Angered State)


	8. Panic

A/N: Well, it would appear we have reached chapter 8 of Sabria's Chronicle. Now, before we continue, I must give you very good news. When I introduce the Potara Fusions, there will be no time limit whatsoever. And there might be DB Super content much later on, depending on whether or not you guys want me to include it. You'll be in for a big surprise later on. Here's chapter 8!

 **Age 774, April 9 (Takes place after Videl blackmails Gohan)**

Seven years after the defeat of Perfect Cell at the hands of SSJ2 Gohan, things have finally settled down. Gohan started attending Orange Star High School merely days ago and after having an encounter with Videl, the only daughter of Hercule, is forced to teach Videl the art of flying, something he never thought would happen with a human.

"Gohan, what's taking so long! Come on, I want to train!" Said a very impatient Videl who was waiting outside Gohan's house. She could hear Gohan moving as fast as he could but his mother kept nagging him about attending school and whatnot.

"I'll be right there! Goten will be joining us again!" Gohan rushfully said and finally he exited the house, wearing his blue gi outfit while Goten wore a gi similar to his father whom he has not met. The three walked to their usual spot and sat on the ground.

"Alright, here we go!" After Gohan said that though, he saw Goten and Videl going about it the wrong way, therefore embarrassing themselves as a result of not knowing how to properly fly. Gohan simply made a face palm and waltzed towards Videl.

"No no no! You got it all wrong Videl! Your supposed to be focusing on your ki to fly, not this!" When Gohan tried showing Videl the correct way to fly, she still didn't understand what it is she's supposed to do.

So, Gohan had to teach her the conventional way, the long way which would consist of demonstrating to her what ki is and what flight truly is. But before he could do any of that, he had to make sure Goten was paying attention to them and make sure they properly understand the basics of ki so he tapped Goten's shoulder.

"Hey Goten! Let me show you and Videl what ki looks like. Over here." Goten and Videl than followed Gohan who moved only a few feet before a bunch of rocks. Raising his right hand, he fired a yellow ki blast which obliterated the rocks completely.

"Woah Gohan! What was amazing!" Goten noted, with Gohan proceeding to show them how to control and utilize they're ki. When he began teaching the two how to fly, Gohan noticed they still had difficulty flying so he decided to call it a day.

"Well, guess we'll have to continue on another day. Sorry guys." When Gohan said those words, however, Videl became rather upset, due to the fact she gained little to no progress on such a day.

Gohan did in fact notice this, but he was too afraid of saying anything that might earn him an insult from Videl. Also, he decided to tell Videl to cut her hair in preparation for the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament, something Gohan was blackmailed into participating by Videl herself.

"You want me to cut my hair? Fine. But you had better participate in the tournament." This was all videl said as she threw a capsule object onto the ground which then transformed into a ship for her to fly in. Videl then took off, leaving Gohan bewildered by her attitude as she left the two.

"Well Goten, we'd better head back. Chi-Chi's going to get worried about us." Gohan and Goten then took off running back to their house but about halfway through back to the house, Gohan felt something was off in the air around him and stopped to investigate what it was.

Goten was quick to dash towards Gohan's location but the older saiyan put out his hand to stop Goten in his tracks, staring at the sky at the same time as he was stopping Goten from advancing any further. "Gohan?"

Goten soon followed where Gohan's gaze was and saw a red object fall from the sky and landed several miles away from them. The two rushed towards where the object crashed to but Gohan took flight in order to gain the speed advantage. When Gohan came about the crash site, he was dazzled by what he was seeing before his very own eyes.

Laying in the crater which was only about two-three miles deep was a single individual which begs the question: Just who is she and how did she get here? Gohan tried to sense for the individual's energy but came at a loss and figured the person was masking they're ki so no one would detect it while crashing on Earth.

But Gohan wanted a closer inspection so he slowly flew towards the individual and found the person to be a girl with long white hair and tattered clothes. But when he came into contact with her, Gohan noticed the girl was heavily injured, possibly due to the fact she crashed down to Earth from such a velocity, at least that's what he thought at first.

Inspecting her even further, Gohan noticed the girl's left arm was… gone, not a trace of it could be seen anywhere. Not only that, several burn marks spread across her face and something else Gohan found to be very disturbing.

"What happened to her? And what's this object embedded within her right eye? Maybe I should remove it… just in case it's harmful to her." Gohan then proceeded to remove the strange object in place of the girl's right eye, but right as Gohan grasped it, the girl's eyes opened quickly and grabbed Gohan's arm.

Not thinking for another second, the girl threw Gohan out of the crater with enough force to send the Saiyan flying through several trees and let out a loud scream which alerted her power to Gohan's presence. "What power! Its incredible! Its bigger than anything I've face before! But I can't risk her causing damage here. I have to stop her myself!"

Gohan then proceeded to transform into a Super Saiyan and charged at the girl who somehow managed to block the attack with the back of her wrist and sent him flying with a powerful kick. But he refused to halt his attack and began bombarding the girl with a series of ki blasts but she flew through them just to punch Gohan straight in the face.

While the two were fighting, Gohan was able to grasp just how powerful she was at this stage, but had no idea how powerful she is compared to his father. Not noticing Goten from below at first, the boy ran towards the two but was still unable to fly.

"I wanna join in too! Gohan!" Goten went SSJ soon after which distracted the girl. Taking advantage of this, Gohan slammed the girl to the ground with both hands and Goten charged at her who easily stopped the attack with her only working hand and angrily pounded him to the ground.

Gohan stood witness to what was happening from below, the girl was savagely beating Goten to death with her fist and legs, inducing a great deal of anger in him. As soon as the girl kicked Goten towards a series of trees into a mountain, Gohan snapped and powered up to SSJ2.

"That's enough!" Soon after, Gohan began powering up a Kamehameha, much to the girl's surprise which took a few minutes to power up. It would appear Gohan is putting all his power behind this attack in order to destroy this girl once and for all.

"HAAAAA!" The attack was finally fired at the white haired girl who managed to grab the attack but found it to be massively powerful as she struggled to hold it at bay, her feet were having a difficult time staying in place. Unable to hold it back any more, the attack detonated in a deadly explosion which sent the girl flying several miles away and eventually stood her ground.

Baffled by the fact the girl emerged from the attack completely unscathed, Gohan charged at the girl with his fists but found his attacks less effective than before. Throwing a barrage of punches and kicks, the girl parried all of them using only one finger, possibly thanks to the fact Gohan used his maximum power in order to destroy the girl with the Kamehameha but even that had no effect.

Seeing an opening in his defence, the girl kneed Gohan in the abdomen and karate chopped him to the ground with enough force to create a small crater beneath them. The girl proceeded to end the life of Gohan but felt a slap across the face as Videl came from behind, in the same ship she came in earlier.

"That's enough! Just what in the heck is wrong with you?! You almost killed him!" When the girl stared down at Gohan she immediately she was attacking the wrong person. Using the power of her right eye, she was not only able to heal all of Gohan's wounds but she was also able to heal all of his wounds.

He was able to regain consciousness in a matter of seconds but immediately proceeded to attack the girl again but was stopped by Videl. "No Gohan. That's enough." Gohan then saw the confused look on the white haired girl's face and powered down back to his base form.

"If you say so Videl… wait, Goten!" The girl was already searching for Goten before he asked such a question and managed to teleport Goten to her location. She gave him the same treatment as she gave Gohan and proceeded to be on her way.

"And where do you think your going. You owe Gohan and Goten an apology for almost killing them! Come on, let's hear it!" Videl demanded of the girl who immediately turned around.

"I humbly apologize for my actions against you. I was… confused by my surroundings, I was certain I was on some planet that he controlled… _that_ accursed man…" Just after the girl apologized to the two, she slumped down to the ground, tears streaming down her face.

"What is it? What's the matter? Who are you talking about? Gohan asked his questions so quickly, the girl barely had enough time to answer them before Videl chastised Gohan for his hasty actions.

Then, the two began arguing which greatly confused the girl who wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her shirt and stood on her feet. "Ok, before I ask who you are… what time period is this?"

"Oh, well… I think it's Age 774. Why, is something the matter?" Gohan responded to the girl's question when a great deal of joy overtook her face, looking ever so happy, more so than before.

"I… I don't believe it. This is incredible. Somehow… I must have… have…" The girl fell unconscious soon afterwards, much to Videl's worried look. Gohan then picked up the girl and told Videl he'd head to Capsule Corporation in order to treat her wounds.


End file.
